1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image storage system and digital camera system, and more particularly to a digital image storage system and digital camera system capable of data communication between a digital camera and a data storage.
2. Description of Related Art
In this field of art, various types of image storage system capable of data communication between a digital camera and a data storage have been proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,335 has proposed a docking adapter for transferring stored images from an electronic still camera to a host computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,335 has proposed a parallel port that provides on the docking adapter and connected with the host computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,335 has also proposed a serial port that provides on the electronic still camera body itself for direct connection with the host computer.
However, there have been problems and disadvantages still left in the related arts. For example, the related arts have not proposed the same data communication interface that provides on the adapter and on the digital camera.